All It Takes Is One Glance
by rimashaolan
Summary: when Hinata is given the mission to retrieve Sasuke does she have what it takes to complete it and capture Sasuke's cold heart? Nothing stands in the way. It just takes one glance to fall in love; doesn't it?
1. Chapter 1

_Rimashaolan_: This chapter comes to you today from a random thought that came to my mind. I have done a lot of editing to the previous chapters and I would like to think my writing improved at least a little in the years I was gone but of course, that's just wishful thinking. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer:_ Rimashaolan_ does NOT own **_Naruto_**_. It belongs to it's respective owners like **Viz Media** and the original author_

**[-]**

**All It Takes Is One Glance**

by: _Rimashaolan_

**[-]**

Konohagakure, or land of the leaves is where some of the most powerful ninjas and konuichis live so it's not surprising our story should begin there, but no, for now our story begins elsewhere.

In the woods lurk all kind of things and something interesting is always happening.

Training under one of the darkest ninjas ever to exist is the sole heir of the Uchiha clan whose older brother went on a rampage and killed everyone except for him.

Under careful watching of Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha has progressed on improving the skills of his Sharingan and newly acquired Chidori.

His training is arduous and sometimes he is drained of almost all of his chakra.

After six months Orochimaru finally thinks its safe enough to let Sasuke roam and train by himself. As long as he's back in the house by nightfall everything is alright.

Sasuke has followed all the orders of his _master_ and thinks he doesn't need anything else in his life so why does he feel so empty?

**{-}**

Back in Konohagakure, Hinata Hyuga, the heir to the most prestigious clan other than the Uchiha is training with her cousin, whom is second in line to the throne.

Everyone seems to think she is weak but if they were to overlook her shy nature they would see the strong girl she really is.

After two hours of hand in hand combat and training with her cousin Neji she bows and leaves the room as Hanabi and Hiashi, her younger sister and father walk in and nod.

She goes up to her room, takes a bath and gets dressed in her usual attire of blue pants and her light blue and white sweater. She leaves her long blue hair wet for it to dry with the wind, puts some weapons in her weapon pouch and keeps some hidden underneath her attire just in case anything were to happen.

After putting on her shoes and placing a headband with Konoha's seal to keep her bangs out of her hair she thinks she's ready to go so she walks down and tells her father she'll be out of the mansion for a bit and goes towards the woods to get some real training done before she has to meet with Tsunade for her next mission assignment.

**{-}**

At the exact same moment without them knowing, both Hinata and Sasuke are walking towards the woods but in opposite directions.

After half an hour of walking Hinata senses chakra other than her own and she opens up her Byakugan only to find out that it was Sasuke, whom had activated his Sharingan as well.

They look up at the same time to find themselves gazing into each others eyes.

"Oh it's just you Uchiha" Hinata says as she drops her Byakugan and her eyes return to their normal color.

He scoffs and doesn't say anything as he also drops his Sharingan and his eyes return to their normal color as well.

"What are you doing here, these aren't normal routes to or from Konoha" he says after what seemed like minutes of silence but only were mere seconds.

"Nothing that should interest you" she says walking past him.

"It does when you are near my grounds" he says as he catches up to her.

"Your grounds?" she says laughing "I highly doubt so, these fields are open to anyone that wants to train"

He scoffs as he points to her "Train? You're nothing but a weakling I don't even know how you're considered the Hyuga heir"

"You do not know anything about me"

"I find it hard to believe you can even form one sentence without stuttering and you say I do not know anything about you?"

"Your statement clearly shows you do not, everything is not what it seems Uchiha"

"I know you got disowned. Hanabi has been chosen to be the Hyuga heir" he says smirking

The leaves in the trees rustle as Hinata looks up at him "It is true my sister did get chosen as the Hyuga heir but there is something you are overlooking. If I wouldn't have been right to lead my clan would I have been given the Byakugan?"

"All family members are passed down with a skill, mines is the Sharingan and yours is the Byakugan, you have a skill you don't even deserve and I highly doubt you even know how to use properly"

Hinata sighs as she messes with the hems in her sweater "The Sharingan and Byakugan are similar, does that mean you have a skill you don't deserve either?"

"Do not compare myself to you, we are two different people!"

"Of course we are, I never betrayed my land"

Sasuke glared at her and scoffed "I did not betray anything"

She smirks as if finding this conversation interesting "So you never considered Konoha to be your home?"

"What's in the past stays in the past now if you excuse me I have better things to do than to be wasting my time with a pathetic girl"

And with that he jumped high into a tree and disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Hinata just stood there dumfounded then went right back into the village.

She had an appointment about her next mission with the Hokage after all.

She walked right into the Hokage's office where Tsunade is waiting for her. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for you for almost two hours"

"I am truly sorry Tsunade. I must have lost track of time" she says bowing

Tsunade looks at her and motions for her to sit down, when she does she hands her the folder with her name written in it.

Hinata takes it and carefully opens it, gasping when she glances through the first page "You're giving me an S ranked mission? Why me? Why not another person?" is all she is able to mutter out after an awkward silence.

"I know that it may seem like a tough mission, but I trust that you'll be able to do it, take a look at the details"

Hinata gasps again and stands up "you want me to locate and infiltrate Orochimaru's hideout to retrieve Sasuke!"

"Simply put...yes...now please sit down again Hinata"

"I'm sorry hokage but not even Naruto was able to beat Sasuke and knock some sense into him and they were on the same team! I do not think I'll be able to"

"Calm down child, it is true what you said about Naruto but you and Sasuke share a resamblance in the Byakugan and Sharingan techniques. You're also a strong willed girl whom I trust enough to go out on this mission. I do not see anyone else whom would be fit for this mission more than you"

Hinata sighs and closes the folder, it is not the best in her to defy the orders of the Hokage...no matter how much she wanted to. "Okay Tsunade I'll do the mission" she says holding the folder close to her chest.

"Excellent, all the complete details are in there, you leave in a week good luck" she says ushering her out the door.

Hinata just looks back at the hokage and murmurs 'what have I gotten myself into now?'

**[-]**

As the moon shined brightly upon Konohagakure, Hinata was silently making her way out of the main mansion of the Hyuga's.

_I'm positive this plan of yours is never going to work Tsunade_

It wasn't her idea of course, Tsunade was the one whom suggested she leave at night, she insisted that it was better that way and to leave everything else to her.

_I wonder what outrageous lie she will come up with?_Hinata wondered as she gripped the cloak around her tighter._As long as she doesn't convince my family to really disown me because I stole or anything similar to that...wait! this is Tsunade we're talking about! as her apprentice that's the first thing she'll surely come up with. Oh no, why'd I have to take up this mission?_

Since it was way past midnight she figured no one would notice her disappearance until early morning but this was her family she was talking about so she decided to make sure the coast was really clear and activated her Byakugan.

When saw a lot of ninjas were stationed everywhere around the mansion she deactivated her Byakugan

_Oh that's right, this is part of the main branch_ she thought as she did a few hand signs and she walked right past the ninjas unnoticed.

She smirked as she made her way past the front gate, skillfully and carefully dodging traps she knew were there.

_Take that daddy! there goes the best security in Konoha_

"When a kunoichi can maneuver her way past it you know it is not a very good security team" she utters as she finds herself making her way to the woods just as she had that one particular day to train when she bumped into the sole heir of the Uchiha clan.

Sasuke Uchiha is an enigma. No one has ever found out much about him and she highly doubts she'll be the one to get him to open up. If she can ever find him again that is.

Smiling at that thought she feels happy and at ease because not finding him will make her mission easier, hell she could probably just stay in these woods the time Tsunade gave her to complete the task then just return back to Konoha and simply say "mission failed". Now if only it were that easy.

Maybe she had been thinking too much and far too quickly or the walk over to the woods was much faster than she had really imagined because in less than ten minutes she found herself entering the very beginning of such said woods used as training grounds for ninjas, home for the animals, and as the shelter of one Sasuke Uchiha as she will come to find out later on.

She had been jumping from tree to tree trying to find a place to camp out for the night but just her luck (or not) it had started to pour buckets and buckets of rain like cats and dogs so she had no other option but try to find refuge as quickly as possible.

I guess luck was on her side after all for she found a cave hidden in the middle of the woods. Smiling she quickly went in trying to save herself and satchel from getting even more wet.

A voice just a few steps ahead of her shattered her smile and a saddened, pained look appeared in her face as she saw a glimpse of just who she was stuck with for there was no way neither of them were able to get out now unless they wanted to be hit by lightning from the storm that formed outside.

"Hello Uchiha" she said as she walked farther inside and took off her satchel putting it aside then sat down next to him.

"Hn" he replied back as he again tries focusing his eyes in the dark but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't see much except for the glimpses given when the lighting struck and shimmering blue lights appeared for a few seconds.

_Just how long have they been there exactly?_ The silence was killing him, he thought all girls were chatty-chatty like the pink haired one he was stuck with in team seven a few years ago. He smirks as he bets to himself that Hinana is not used to the wilderness and is probably shaken up.

He sighed as he brought out a small fire ball from his hand quickly glancing around for something he could find to light up the place, but what grabs his attention is Hinata whom is still sitting down with her eyes closed and quite an adamant, nonchalant look on her face as if trying to convince herself she's not really there at all.

She's a kunoichi from Konoha, even if he refuses to accept the fact he was ever a part of that village he knows all ninjas from there are highly trained for any kind of weather or situation they can encounter. So why was she so out of it then?

He scans the room again while keeping the fireball floating in his hand as he walks up to a few logs he had noticed then walks back and sits down next to her plopping the logs in front of them then carelessly throws the ball of fire into the logs which apparently brought her attention back to reality because she quietly glanced between the burning logs and him in a confused manner.

"I set up it while you were in dreamland" he answers bemusedly

"Oh" she says as she begins to shiver. She now realizes her clothes are wetter than she originally thought.

_This girl is going to be more trouble than I thought but I can't have her die from hypothermia I'm not that evil and her company isn't half as bad_ he thinks to himself and taking out a jacket and a blanket from his own satchel he points to her cloak. She blinks and he points again.

She looks in her satchel for dry clothes and nods as he holds the blanket in front of him and she takes the wet clothes off and changes into dry ones. As she places the wet clothes near the fire he hands her his jacket.

"Thank you" is all she says as she takes it

"Hn" he replies as he watches the flames quietly consume the logs.

Hinata sighs in relief as she grips Sasuke's jacket closer to her which is slowly warming her up. Or is it the close proximity to him?

_I can't help but wonder; how long will we last like this?'_ she thinks to herself.

It's an amazement he didn't kick her out of the cave and is being nice to her so she quickly decides she should do something nice for him in return.

Grabbing her satchel she looks inside for some food. Smiling she hands him a rice ball wrapped in a napkin.

He looks at her, then at the food, back at her and blinks a few times not moving from his spot.

He wonders if it's okay to take it _I mean who knows? That may be the only food she brought with her and now we're stuck here for who knows how long. It wouldn't be fair to do that to her._ Then his mind races and as he thinks about it he can't help but wonder; _what was she doing here in the woods at night? Possibly training perhaps? But wait...what type of fool is this girl to train at night, doesn't she know the danger she's putting herself at?_

Great, now that he's brought those images to his mind he feels entitled to protect her until they get out of here.

She pokes him and waves the rice ball back and forth in front of him "don't worry about it just take it, I have much more. I came prepared" She says as she shows him the contents of the food in her satchel and he sighs in relief as he sees that at least she thought something through.

She takes out another rice ball for herself and saying "itadakimasu" she bites into hers.

He bites into his as well and that's how Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga found themselves stuck in a cave, In the first day of her mission.

**[-]**

As night turned into morning, Sasuke and Hinata found themselves wrapped up together in each other's embrace.

It hadn't started like that of course.

There was no way they were getting out of the cave, for even after a few hours the storm was still raging on outside and she wasn't stupid enough to head out so late anyways, she did came to find camp and refuge in the woods after all.

She just didn't think she would end up being stuck in a cave during a storm with her mission nonetheless.

They both knew they were stuck and that was that. No complaints from either of them were uttered and as Hinata glanced up at Sasuke she gasped for he was beginning to shiver a little and now she felt bad for him because the storm was bringing in a gust of wind from outside and he didn't have his jacket on for that same article of clothing was the one she had on her right now.

She felt really bad but then she noticed the blanket in his hand and thought to herself _Man he must be out of it if he doesn't notice he's shivering and has his own blanket out_

Smiling she took it out of his hand and he flinched and looked at her with a deadly glare as he opened his eyes.

"It's just me, relax" she whispers to him as she spreads out his blanket in the cave floor.

"Great, now we can't use that" he bitterly murmurs as he stares at her

She fishes out her own blanket from her satchel and taking one of his hands she pushes him down with her to the blanket on the floor while covering him up with the other one.

Sasuke didn't say anything for in reality he was too sleepy now to utter a single word of defiance and he'd honestly just prefer to sleep.

He looks to the girl next to him and grabbing on to the unused side of the blanket given to him he covers her with it and he smiles at her and falls asleep whilst looking at her with her face as the last thing he sees.

Hinata giggles at his expression and she too closes her eyes and drifts off to sleep.

As the birds happily chirp outside the cave, the sunshine is emitting it's warm radiating energy to the inside waking up a should be sleeping Sasuke and making him annoyed.

He tries to move around but unfortunately he can't because Hinata's arms are wrapped around him hugging him as if he were a teddy bear.

It's after analyzing the situation that he realizes they're still sleeping the way they were last night just that like she, his arms are wrapped around her tightly and it pains him to admit he likes it that way a little bit.

Not wanting to let her go but knowing he has to he carefully takes his arms and gently begins to shake her.

"It's morning, wake up" he says to her

She slowly stirs and opens her eyes then closes them as she puts her head in his shoulder. To her she was back in her house and his shoulder was one of her pillows.

"Five more minutes Hanabi please"

"Do I look like a Hanabi to you? Wake up already!"

She sighs and quickly stands up

"What the hell is wrong with you..." she starts saying then blinks. "Oh I'm sorry Uchiha, I didn't know it was you"

"Apparently" he says bitterly.

She stands up and begins to fold down her blanket in silence, for she did not know what could have possible made him so mad.

_Probably not a morning person_

He takes his blanket and begins inspecting it. Maybe he can shake it to see if the dirt can get out.

"It's not that bad, Uchiha. You forgot you have a fire jutsu, didn't you? You can use your jutsu in a wind style and blow the dirt out" Hinata says as she puts hers away "but maybe I should wash it and then you can dry it instead. I'm heading to the river anyways" she says as she takes his blanket and heads out the cave.

"that girl...doesn't she know it's not safe for her to head out by herself it's still too early geez! What am I going to do with her?" he murmurs as he casts a shadow clone and tells it to stay taking care of their stuff then silently heads out after her.

She was jumping fast from tree to tree and quickly reached the stream she was very familiar with. She took out Sasuke's blanket and carefully began to wash it.

Sasuke knew he should not let this time go to waste so he had brought a bucket with him and decided that he was going to do some fishing.

He dived into the stream through the other side and swimming he went to where Hinata was in the edge of the river.

She was beginning to take out some soap to scrub his blanket with. He smirked and he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the river before she could do anything because that soap smelled of a flowery scent and there was no way his blanket was going to smell girly 'no way at all'.

Hinata glared at him once she adjusted to the water temperature.

_Sasuke Uchiha you are going to wish you never pushed me in_

She took her hand and concentrating she waved it over the water making a wave go into Sasuke's direction.

Yes she has an element ability, she could control all elements to her will but no one really knew because she did not say anything about it.

Sasuke sputtered as the water splashed his face and he just gasped trying to breathe but he could not because stronger currents were coming towards him.

He tried to swim towards Hinata and when he finally reached her he grabbed one of her wrists.

"Okay that is enough" he hissed

Hinata laughed as she escaped from him swimming deeper into the water "I don't think so" she yelled as she kept control over the water and sent a wave at him again.

Sasuke sighed as he stood still in the river "great now what are we supposed to eat? I wanted to catch some fish"

Hinata swam back and glancing at Sasuke looking down at the water whirling around them she begin to think that maybe she had gone just a bit too far with her powers.

She took her hand and made the water stop which Sasuke took to his advantage and sent a splash towards her.

"Payback" was all he said

A few fish came floating up in the air close to Hinata and she smiled as she pointed to the bucket Sasuke had dropped when he got into the river "can you all get inside the bucket please?"

Sasuke just stared at Hinata as she passed him the bucket now full of fish.

_Her skills surpass a regular kunoichi maybe she is not as useless and defenseless as I had originally thought, what else can this girl do?_

With a bucket full of fish they decided to head back to the cave to change their clothes but of course they had argued the whole way back.

"This is all your fault" Hinata said as she got out the river shivering because a gust of wind passed through the forest

"How is it my fault?" Sasuke asked as he kept walking as if nothing was wrong

"You pushed me into the river!"

"Because you were going to wash my blanket with a flowery scent thing" he simply stated

"What's the big deal anyways? It's just a blanket"

"Just a blanket? Ugh why do I even bother with you?"

Hinata did not answer him and began walking more quickly but the gust of wind was too strong and Sasuke noticed she kept shivering so he just grabbed her and pulling her towards him ignited a small spark that would keep both of them warm until they reached the cave again.

"I am fine please let me go" she said

"You are not fine I am sure that you would die by the time we reach the cave"

_Does he think I am weak or something?_

"I would not be cold if you did not push me into the river in the first place!" she stated again.

"Look I don't want you getting sick and dying here so stop complaining" he says as he begins jumping trees still holding on to her.

_Sasuke Uchiha you are dead once we reach the cave_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:_ Rimashaolan_ does NOT own **_Naruto_**_. It belongs to it's respective owners like **Viz Media** and the original author_

**[-]**

**All It Takes Is One Glance**

by: _Rimashaolan_

**[-]**

Hinata had been burning up with a fever ever since they had made their way back to the cave.

Sasuke had made her change her clothes as soon as they had gotten to the cave but she had fainted right after she did. She woke up again a few minutes later but now was currently asleep still burning up.

Sasuke had no idea what to do. Medicine was not his strongest ability, nor was taking care of someone else either.

But he knew that if he did not act quick Hinata might eventually die.

He recalled something his mother had done for him when she had been alive.

It had been a long time ago of course and he had learned to suppress those memories so; _why had this one come back?_

He shook the thoughts out of his head and went straight to work.

Grabbing one of his shirts (_not really caring which one at this point_), he tore part of the sleeve and carefully placed it in Hinata's forehead.

When he saw that wasn't working he frowned and took it off her forehead. The clone he had made to take care of their things walked up to him "You're supposed to wet it" was all it said before it disappeared and made his way to the stream with a pail to collect water.

_So that's what you're supposed to do?_

Hinata groaned and slowly opened her eyes "What's going on?" she managed to croak out

"You're burning up. It's best you don't talk and rest for a while"

"I'm fine" she said as she struggled to get up but Sasuke simply pushed her back down and placed the blanket over her to keep her from getting more cold.

Gust of winds came and went inside the cave; he didn't want her getting sicker. Even if they never had much interaction back in Konoha he can't just leave her like this.

The clone walked in with the pail full of water and when Sasuke took it from him he made it disappear in thin air because he just wasn't needed anymore.

Sasuke took the piece of cloth, wet it and placed it in Hinata's forehead.

She smiled weakly and just went back to sleep, she was very tired and at this point didn't have the energy to argue or do anything at all.

As he watched her in silence, the thoughts were driving him insane.

He saw what she did back at the lake, she could easily take care of herself so why was he still around?

I suppose it is safe to say he felt guilty. Something he had not felt in a long time.

He was supposed to have returned to Orochimaru's a few days ago.

_Was someone out looking for him?_

They don't know about this cave so he and the girl were safe for a bit at least.

But once Orochimaru got curious and began searching it is certain he was going to have to give an explanation.

He had mixed feelings, and this was certainly not a good thing.

**[-]**

When Hinata woke up a while later the first thing she noticed was that she was feeling much better.

Looking at her internal aura she saw that the elements had come together and were currently trying to make her well again.

Sasuke glanced up at her and tried to smile but he just couldn't.

Hinata glanced up at him "What's wrong with you?" she asked concerned

"Nothing" he stated all too quickly "Looks like you're feeling better" he noted after seeing her stand up and pick up a few things.

"The elements work miracles" was all she said.

Sasuke shrugged it off and took to cleaning too "Are you hungry? I managed to cook some fish and found some berries while you were asleep" he said as he pointed to the bucket full of berries and the plate of fried fish.

She shook her head "Thank you but I'm fine"

"You shouldn't starve yourself"

"I'm not hungry"

"You really should eat"

She took a few berries from the bucket and munched on them. "Happy?"

"That's not eating. It's a snack"

She shrugged and sat down. Taking out a paper and some ink she began to write various letters.

While Hinata was writing Sasuke felt quite uneasy, as if someone he knew was close by. Activating his Sharingan he tried to find out who the person was.

"Naruto is coming" was all Hinata said as she stopped writing and put the papers and ink back into her satchel.

"What? How do you know it's Naruto?" he said as his eyes returned to his normal color and he watched hers weren't "You know you shouldn't use your Byakugan, you're still sick!" he reprimanded her

"I'm fine and I'm telling you that it's Naruto. He's on his way here"

"What are you talking about?" he looked at her weirdly "Wait...here as in the cave here?"

"Rain has started to fall hard again. He's looking for shelter"

"And the first place he'll find to hide is this cave that's just great" he uttered

She dropped her Byakugan and her eyes went back to normal "It's not that bad" she said standing up but faltered a little and was about to lose her step but Sasuke caught her just in time.

"Are you fine now?" he said as he put her down

"I'm fine thanks" she said trying to hide her blush.

"Of course you're fine you'll get to see your boyfriend again congratulations"

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'd beg to differ. Everyone back at Konoha saw the looks you always used to give him"

"I thank you for letting me stay in the cave and taking care of me but this is where I draw the line. Do not talk as if you know anything about me because newsflash Uchiha _you don't_"

Naruto was quickly walking into the cave and he heard voices yelling at each other. One of them sounded a lot like Hinata. "Hina-chan is that you?"

Keeping one of his feet in the floor and the other to the wall Sasuke clapped "hurray he found you" he said with disdain

She glared at him "I'll deal with you later Uchiha"

_What got into him? He wasn't like this earlier_

"Hina-chan it is you! What are you doing here in this cave? Did you get caught in the rain...Sasuke? What the hell Hinata!"

Sasuke smirked "Wow who'd have thought Naruto actually learned how to curse? You taught him well _Hina-chan _I'm so proud of you" he said clapping again

She glared at him but to Naruto she smiled "hey Naruto"

"Don't you hey Naruto me! Do you know how much everyone's been worried back home? You were supposed to send a report by now"

_So she really is on a mission _Sasuke thought "what Hinata does is no concern to you"

Naruto walked on over to where Sasuke was "I'm her friend and she matters to me. I was afraid she was hurt or something so I went out to search for her. Turns out I was right because look who she ended up with" he said and scoffed

_If I don't do something these two are going to end up using the Rasengan and Chidori resulting in seriously hurting or killing each other_Hinata thought. She looked inside her aura again and found that her elements were slowly separating from each other which was a good sign.

She began putting the rest of her things inside her bag and picked it up "Naruto the rain ceased it is best you leave back to Konoha"

"I'm not leaving you here with _him_ are you crazy?"

"Naruto I am fine. I can take care of myself" she said sighing in exasperation

"You heard her. You're not wanted here. We're fine without you aren't we _Hina-chan?_" he said as he watched her take her bag and walk out the cave "Where do _you_ think you're going?"

"Where does it look like? Outside duh!"

"Why do you have your bag then"

"Thanks for your company but I have better things to do Uchiha"

"Looks like someone isn't so wanted after all. Hinata is coming with _me_back to Konoha"

Hinata simply stopped walking and turned around pointing at them "Naruto put a sock in it I'm not going back to Konoha with you. I have a mission to complete so it's best you leave already before another rain storm begins. And Uchiha? You throw even one kunai, shuriken or any other thing resembling a weapon or jutsu at Naruto, I will make sure you regret it"

Both Naruto and Sasuke stared at her oddly.

_When had Hinata gotten so bold? Maybe these past few years have changed her after all_Naruto was thinking and he smiled _she has been less shy lately_ he noted

From his spot in the wall Sasuke wanted to grin, for this was not the same twelve year old he had met back when he was in team seven.

Everything about her had changed and it made him intrigued.

These two days have made him realize that she was now an enigma and you did not know what to expect from her which made him even more interested.

Maybe he should help her get the mission done. When she had been burning up with a fever and passed out he had looked into her satchel and saw what she was supposed to do.

Tsunade was a fool if she thought that he would go back with Hinata willingly.

He no longer belonged to Konoha and he refuses to step foot back there ever again.

But what should he do? He couldn't let Hinata fail her mission, yet on the other hand, Orochimaru was someone that should not be underestimated.

It's not much to say that he was stuck between a girl and his teacher.

_Hinata, you are such a fool to accept a mission of this caliber. Don't you understand everything that's at stake here? it's not only your life but the fate of Konoha. When Orochimaru finds out what is going on we'll all be severely punished._

Little did Sasuke know that soon he would fall in love with such acclaimed fool. One glance is all it takes to fall and he, was the biggest fool of them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:_ Rimashaolan_ does NOT own **_Naruto_**_. It belongs to it's respective owners like **Viz Media** and the original author_

**[-]**

**All It Takes Is One Glance**

by: _Rimashaolan_

**[-]**

Her fever was gone and she was already fine so; _why hadn't she left yet?_ _Better yet, why hadn't him?_

The thoughts were driving him crazy and he could hardly sleep enough as it was without having to worry about another thing.

It was their fifth day together in the cave and he finally snapped when she was making some breakfast "I know why you are here and let me tell you now that it is not going to work"

"What are you talking about?"

"When you were sick I may have went through your things and taken a glance at your mission folder"

"Why would you do such a thing? That's private!"

He shrugged and just went back to looking at her "I'm going to save you all the trouble by telling you to your face that I'm never going back to Konoha so like Naruto you can just go on and leave. I don't need you here at all

"Don't kid yourself Uchiha. I'm not here because of you. Orochimaru is a dangerous ninja whom must be stopped"

"And you expect me to believe they sent you to do the job? Tsunade must be crazier than I believed"

"Don't talk like that about the hokage she's a much respected lady who deserves her merit"

He laughed "Of what? Sending you out to the snake's lair? Don't come haunting me when you wind up dead"

"I'm not ending up dead Uchiha"

Sasuke sighed. This girl would be trouble later on but who was he to have a say in what she does or doesn't do? If she wanted to go to Orochimaru's and get killed then so be it.

"If I take you with me you better not do something stupid" was all he replied

"Take me where?"

Sasuke had the urge to face palm himself. _Was this girl a blonde in her past life?_ Yeah that must be it.

"I'm doing you a favor by bringing you back with me to Orochimaru's hideout. What happens inside it's up to you to figure out. We will leave by middle of the afternoon and I hope you have something figured out by the time we arrive because if he ends up wanting to kill you I'm not getting involved"

Hinata went from looking hopeful to grinning and then simply glared at him. Who was he to think she couldn't take care of herself?

She scoffed as she finished making the food and passed him a plate "Since you're so doubtful of my abilities If I die, the first person I'm coming after is most definitely you Uchiha" she said with disdain as she grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began to eat her food.

"Don't bother trying to come after me. I fear nothing"

"Who says I'm going to do it to try and scare you? Tormenting you is enough for me"

"As if you don't do that while you're alive" he uttered as he also grabbed a pair of chopsticks and began eating as well.

They spent the rest of the meal eating in silence.

When Sasuke finished eating he waited a while before he stood up and began cleaning his side of the cave.

Hinata had already packed most of her things so she did not have much to clean up.

**{-} **

The sun was at it's highest when they finally were on the way and Hinata wanted to kill Sasuke for making them leave when it was so hot out.

"I thought you said we were leaving around the middle of afternoon" she yelled a couple of trees away from him.

She had tried her best to keep up with him but had learned the hard way that he had become quicker at jumping trees which meant more energy wasted for her.

"It seems you haven't noticed that this _is_ the middle of the afternoon. We would have been there by now if just had spent a little time learning to control your chakra and train in what really matters when you were younger" he yelled back at her as he stopped in the tree and waited for her

"I'm sorry most of us aren't trained under a dark lord and we have to learn by ourselves" she said glaring at him even more by now.

What was this girl going on about now? and he sighed yet again.

"Why don't we take a break?" he suggested "It looks like you need it" and he saw her frown turn into a scowl.

She jumped down from the tree she was in "You can take a break if you like, I however am not stopping"

"You don't even know which way to go"

"I'll find it eventually"

She's stubborn he would have to give her credit for that yet she seems to forget that stubbornness can often get you killed.

Orochimaru does not like stubborn ninjas. They humor him, sure but for his team? Nope. A stubborn kunoichi he'd dislike even more.

"You seem to forget where it is you're actually heading to. If I were you I'd keep myself in check, Orochimaru hates your type of people" he scolded her

"What do you mean _my type of people? _Is there something wrong with me?"

"Your optimism is quite unsettling. Just what have they been teaching to ninjas and kunouchis in Konoha lately? And to the hokage's apprentice nonetheless"

"Sasuke is that any way to treat a guest?"

"Orochimaru my lord" Sasuke greeted as he bowed down "What are you doing out of the house?"

"I admit I was a bit worried about you. I suppose this is what you have been doing all these days hmmmm?" Orochimaru said pointing to Hinata.

"My apologies sir for you see..."

Orochimaru sat down and glanced between the two of them "Oh is this perhaps an explanation of what has been going on? Very well do tell for I'm quite curious"

"Yes sir. As I was saying before, I am sorry that I did not go home right away for you see a big rainstorm hit and I had to seek shelter, I assume you also saw it a couple days ago?"

"Ah yes the storm. I'm quite familiar with it, what happened?"

"I was in the cave and she stumbled upon the same one"

"It is all my fault please do not punish Uchiha for something he did not intend to do"

"And that was?"

"I got sick and he had to take care of me sir"

"You don't seem ill. I assume you got healed very quickly then how is that possible?"

"I wonder that too. She did say something about _elements working their miracles_"

Hinata nodded her head and smiled "It's a talent I have...it's nothing major"

"A talent you say? Just who is she Sasuke, she seems slightly familiar and what is she talking about?"

Sasuke grinned for this was going better than he had hoped. Orochimaru seemed vaguely interested in Hinata, and that was usually a good sign.

"She should. She's from the Hyuga clan in Konoha and about that talent of hers? Well let's see if she shows you herself"

"You're from the Hyuga clan?" he asked amazed and Hinata nodded "Very well let's see this talent of yours. If you're a Hyuga it must be quite the thing"

Hinata glanced at Sasuke who urged her to go on and she sighed. She walked closer to the nearby lake and looked at her reflection in the water.

This was no time to be afraid and coward behind her shy exterior. Maybe after she does this it will be easier to complete her mission.

Then again... It's a secret she has kept for years to herself why should she show the bad guy?

'For Konoha' and with that she took her hand and closing her eyes only concentrated in the water and how it felt. She made it float up, dance a few circles around Sasuke and Orochimaru, freeze it in midair, unfreeze it and then make it go down to the lake again.

Sasuke looked at Orochimaru who was shocked "Well sir?"

"She's an elemental..."

"Is that a good thing?" Sasuke asked confused

"It's quite a rare thing to have. Not many can achieve it. You're a Hyuga correct?" Orochimaru said as he began to slither close to her and took her hand in his.

"Yes sir. Hinata Hyuga"

"Ah the heir to such a prestigious clan no wonder you possess such a rare talent. Where did you learn it from child?"

"It's something I taught myself when I was around thirteen"

"At such a young age? Wow you really do possess great power"

"Not to mention she knows all the other elements too sir"

Hinata blushed as Orochimaru was gazing intently at her "Um...five actually...if you count one I invented myself"

Orochimaru went and hugged her then began to stroke her hair as he patted her in the head a few times "You can learn something from this bright girl Sasuke. You must tell me what shampoo you use it smells simply divine"

Hinata was feeling a bit uncomfortable and Sasuke knew it.

"Sir I don't think Hinata is feeling too well it's best you stay at a safe distance from her for now"

Orochimaru shook his head and hugged Hinata closer "Nonsense! She looks fine to me"

"You're going to squeeze the breath out of her sir"

"I apologize if I am it's just that well you're quite a sight to behold and I'm not just saying that because you are an elemental" .

All he really wanted to do was yell at both Orochimaru _and_ Hinata. He was openly flirting with her and she did not see it! All she did was blush more and staying there looking adorable and clueless.

Nope he did not just say _adorable _it just slipped from his mind is all.

Sasuke kept glancing between Hinata and Orochimaru. So he was interested after all. Maybe Hinata wouldn't end up dead yet. He would just have to keep an eye on Orochimaru to make sure he did not try anything on Hinata because if he did, there would be hell to pay.


	4. Chapter 4

Rimashaolan: I'm back! I know it's been a few months since I updated but i have been a bit busy with school and other things like my computer braking on me and my cousin had to fix it. Took a while but I finally got it back. I'm glad I had everything important saved because its like I have a brand new laptop.

I must admit I have not been completely absent from the site. I have been reading a couple of great fanfictions out there which I will mention to you just in case you want to check them out.

_With Each Step_ by **Season Of Magic **reminded me of something I would have written myself if I wanted to leave you guys completely clueless. It is his/her first Hina/Sasu story and it left me so completely in shock and confused I just had to mention it.

_Requiem For A Dying Heart_ and its sequel _The Final Lullaby_ by the author **tranquilwriter **is a long read but definetly worth it. He/she made a wonderful story and it will certainly will be going on my favorites list. The story deserves all the reviews it got because it truly is wonderful.

That is it for now and I'm sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

**[-]**

**All It Takes Is One Glance**

by: _Rimashaolan_

**[-]**

Kunai at hand she stealthily walked towards the clearance.

When was she going to be able to make her move? She heard footsteps and she grinned.

_Now!_

She kept walking but quickly spun around and smirked as she saw her target's shadow pass through as he began to jump the smaller trees.

This was surely going to be easier than yesterday. Had he not learned anything from their practices?

With a flick of her hand the wind speed picked up and he had fallen off the tree due to the shaking of the leaves and the branches which caused instability.

_Yeah, he still had not learned his lesson_ she thought grinning as she walked up to him.

When she had made sure he was pinned to the ground and with the kunai near his throat, she smirked. "You'll have to do better than that" she stated as she grabbed him by the arm. "Looks like I win" she whispered to him

"I was ambushed yet again" he quickly replied back as he stood up when she released him "I keep forgetting you can do that" he added as he motioned towards the air.

"Am I awesome or what?"

He waved his arms around "I think Orochimaru will be glad to hear you're not doing that bad with the training"

"Not doing that bad? Not doing that bad! I beg to differ, I'm kicking ass!"

"A week's training and you're already cocky. Don't let it get to your head"

Hinata put all her weapons away and took out her lunch "How much more training will I have to go through?" she said as she opened up her bento box.

He glanced her way and shrugged as he too opened up his own lunch. "Don't tell me you are tired already?"

"I am not!"

"Then stop your complaining or I'll be sure to tell Orochimaru you're slacking"

"Fine by me, I'm not the only one who's going to get in trouble" she said as she ate a piece of sushi "You were placed as my teacher and as such you are responsible for whatever happens during training hours" she added in between bites.

"That is disgusting" he said glancing away "Talk after you eat"

Hinata laughed and took another piece of sushi "I am certain I can handle what ever he throws my way" she said pointing at Sasuke with one of her chopsticks.

Sasuke scoffed. "We're not in your little precious leaf village anymore" he told her "Things can and will get tough around here. Don't expect help from anyone when it does"

"I didn't and it seems like you have forgotten who I am and where I come from"

"I have not" he said "Family titles do not matter anymore. Here we're all just Orochimaru's puppets"

"Like hell I am going to let myself become a pawn. I have not received the proper training for nothing"

"With Orochimaru there is no proper training" and he glared at her "I knew you would not be able to understand. Tsunade clearly sent the wrong person"

"You know you're judging me a little too early" she said with a smirk "You've yet to see what I'm really capable of"

Sasuke shrugged again and ate his food in silence. After a few bites he looked up at her "Like I have said before, you're getting cocky. Controlling the elements is not something to be proud of. I admit I'm impressed with how you were able to learn it, but it means that Orochimaru is impressed too and if he is it will certainly end up badly"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Take it as you will just remember I'm not helping you out if anything occurs and believe me; it will" and with that he stood up, took his things and walked away.

Hinata stood up as well and took her belongings but walked deeper into the forest from the other side that Sasuke did not take, she needed to think.

**_{-}_**

Who was he to tell her that Tsunade had chosen the wrong person for the mission?

So what if her ability was not really a jutsu? It was still a rare ability to possess and the fact that a young teen such as herself was able to master it would make anyone curious.

An elemental, the ability to control and bend the elements to the user's will. It was not an easy thing to achieve and many ninjas spent up to an entire lifetime in the struggle of just trying to achieve such a skill.

She, a kunoichi at fourteen years of age had achieved what many could not.

With practice, studying and careful watching of her chakra by the third month of her training she was able to master her first element control; Water.

In no time she gained control over all four but she kept it a secret. No one knew of her amazing skill, not even her teammates.

To everyone she was simply Hinata Hyuga, the shy genin.

At fifteen, Tsunade whom had taken pity on her decided to put her under her wings and began training her. "You have a lot of potential child you are just too shy and afraid to see it" she had said.

It was not until a couple months later when Tsunade would finally figure out the truth about her young apprentice.

Hinata had used her abilities with water as a life line control over chakra to save Naruto's life and Tsunade had just decided to walk in at that precise moment.

Hinata had been amazed that Tsunade had taken this fairly well and had even given her access to the immense library in the hokage's tower, where the knowledge of her powers and how to use them increased.

She shook her head and decided it was best not to think about it.

She had a mission to complete and Sasuke was not going to get in the way of it by making her think about her life back in Konoha.

Okay so her mission _was _technically Sasuke but she was not going to let him interfere unless it was completely necessary and that included letting him mess with her mind.

He had no idea how much stronger she had become from the twelve year old he had last seen and if she had to use her full powers against him to complete her mission then she would. There would be no hesitation on her part.

She glanced towards one of the trees and she sighed. Why was he following her? Did Sasuke seriously thought she was not going to be able to sense him because her Byakugan was not activated? Big mistake on his part.

She was getting ready to make the wind blow so he could fall again but then she smirked. Why do the same thing as before? She was going to show him something different!

_You asked for it Sasuke _she thought as she kept on walking and decided to ignore him.

When she was certain he was still following her she glanced up at the tree he was in.

_Can you do me a favor? _she emitted her thoughts and idea to the stronger branch which complied and wrapped around him with a tight hold. "What are you doing up there Uchiha?" Hinata said with a grin "Did the tree left you hanging?" she added laughing

"This was your doing wasn't it?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about"

"You made the tree do this"

"You are joking right? I thought you said I was only an elemental, how could I have possibly done something like this?"

"Hyuga this is not funny put me down"

"Sorry Uchiha but I cannot comply. I have no control over trees"

"This is payback isn't it?" Sasuke replied, his eyes gazing at Hinata since he could not point at her.

"I assure you it is not. I must say I'm actually quite impressed with how popular you are with the trees"

"I am not" he mumbled as he tried his best not to look down. He was not going to admit it, but he was quite fearful of what could happen. With him up here like this Hinata was vulnerable to any attack and he could not do anything to help her if that happened.

Hinata glanced at Sasuke and closing her eyes focused on the branch. _Can you let him go please? I think he had enough of being up there but I do not think you have to be so gentle in letting him go. He's a ninja, I'm sure he can handle falling hard. _She emitted her thoughts to the tree and felt the tree nod and let him fall to the ground. _Thank you _

"You have stronger powers than I originally thought" he uttered as he stood up groaning.

Hinata glanced at him and walked back towards Orochimaru's home. "You know I had enough of this training. I'm going back to Orochimaru and ask him to change my teacher, you're completely useless"

Sasuke began to walk with her "He won't do that. The others don't know you as well as I do and even Orochimaru can tell that I am the perfect teacher to train you"

"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha. You do not know me at all"

"Wasn't it you that said the Byakugan and Sharingan are similar?"

"I did say that but I now know I was wrong"

"Oh really, just because you got some new abilities you think you are better now? Sorry to disappoint you Hyuga but to me you are still the same girl from Konoha four years ago"

"It's sad that I cannot say the same thing is it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"You have changed Uchiha and not in the good way"

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I have ever been good. I've always been a total asshole and jerk to everyone and that won't ever change"

"I know" Hinata said looking at him sternly "But that will soon be different"

"You honestly think you can change me? Tsunade's mission seriously got into your head and made you overconfident. You cannot change a person's personality"

"We'll see Uchiha"

"This is going to be greater than I thought" Sasuke said with a smirk "I cannot wait to see you fail'

Hinata shook her head and laughed "Like I will ever give you the satisfaction of seeing me fail. Prepare yourself Uchiha this is going to be hell for you"

"I'll be looking forward to it"


	5. Chapter 5

Rimashaolan: I really do not have anything to say except **_Naruto_** does not belong to me and I apologize if Sasuke seems a bit off character... haven't really seen the show in a while, but I tried to keep him as nonchalant as I could. Hinara however, with each pasing chapter she's just getting more of a softie than anything to me really.

**[-]**

**All It Takes Is One Glance**

by: _Rimashaolan_

**[-]**

Their training was easy, or so Hinata was thinking at least.

She glanced back at Sasuke who was behind her by a lot of meters and looked pissed.

Who could blame him? Its not as if she was doing what Orochimaru had told them to in the first place.

"Walk on water using your chakra. Try to see how high you can reach" he had said.

She was breaking the rules.

Yes, she was walking over the water but it clearly was not using any her chakra.

_How did she manage it? It's been hours since we've been at this_ was going through Sasuke's mind.

"As long as the wind keeps lending me its power I really don't have any reason to waste my chakra" she said with a smirk and it broke him off his daze.

He glanced her way confusedly "Don't tell me you're a mind reader now" he uttered

"I'm not" she stated laughing "To others you're hard to decipher but to me you are like an open book"

He shrugged. "If that is what you want to believe then go ahead"

"I'm serious"

"Hn" he responded

She laughed again "Don't do that bad boy face its not fooling me"

He crossed his arms and she noticed his chakra usage was diminishing, he was clearly not focusing in that at the time. "Don't tell me you gave up already" she said

He stared at her weirdly until he comprehended what she was trying to say.

"Oh hell no! There is no way I'm losing this race. If I have to exhaust all my chakra to beat you then so be it but I will win. I will show you that being an elemental could not beat being a ninja"

"Technically I'm both a ninja and a elemental. I still have control over my chakra I just don't use it as much"

"That's stupid" he said

"No it is not"

"You are going against all ninja logic"

"So there's ninja logic now? Hmm I didn't know that"

"There has always been ninja logic. One of those is that to be a great ninja you need to have ultimate control over your chakra"

"You also need to know when you have reached your limit" she said as she pointed at him and his struggle to keep floating up in the water.

"I'm fine" he managed to croak out.

She sighed. This guy was certainly stubborn and that stubborness would get him killed "You. Are. An. Idiot" she hissed as she made a ball of air float around him and keep him up.

When both of them reached the shoreline safely she ran towards him and began inspectioning him.

"I told you I'm fine" he said again to her and stopped her from putting her hands all over him.

She sighed and simply activated her Byakugan. "You are not fine!" she said as she took a look inside his body. "You exhausted all your chakra"

She couldn't help but point out the obvious could she? He felt like he could not breathe. His lungs were giving out on him but there was no way he'd tell her that.

"I feel completely fine" he managed to utter in between gasps.

"Tell that to someone who would believe you because I don't" she said as she deactivated her Byakugan and placed a hand in his chest "Now stop squirming and stay still"

"Stop touching me and maybe I will"

"I guess I have to try another approach" she uttered as she closed her eyes and tried to focus her energy. "It seems we have similar aura this shouldn't be too difficult then" she added as she grabbed one of his hands.

When she took a hold of his hand Sasuke felt peaceful. He did not feel like arguing with her about invasion of personal space so he made a mental note about it and closed his eyes, simply wondering what Hinata could be up to.

After a while that felt like hours but really was only minutes he felt the energy of the chakra flowing through him again. It was faint but it was there.

He opened his eyes and saw to his amazement that she had been using his hand as a way to transfer energy from her to him.

"Don't you think that's a bit dangerous? I wouldn't want to see you in the same spot I am"

"I'm Tsunade's apprentice Uchiha I assure you I know what I'm doing"

"I didn't ask you to clarify to me your previous job" he uttered

"That should be enough until we get back to the lair" she said as she let go of his hand and stood up. The peacefulness had left his body and all he was feeling at the moment was numb.

"It's not a lair. It's a mansion" he said as he tried standing up bit failed miserably.

"Come on up you go stop being lazy"

"I'm not" he yelled at her "I'm in pain you idiot!"

Hinata smirked "The great Uchiha admits to being in pain I wish I had a camera to capture this moment"

"Can you stop fooling around and at least help me up? If you don't we'll be stuck here for hours until my chakra heals completely"

Hinata wanted to laugh but contained herself and only grinned as she gave him her hand "Come on you big baby lets get you to the mansion"

**_{-}_**

How they got to the mansion was beyond him. Some moments of the trip were a blur to him and others were a bit fuzzy.

Currently he was in his room, stuck there until further instructions from Hinata.

The fool and idiot that is Orochimaru wouldn't get him a doctor claiming that Hinata had even more skills than any other doctor he could ever get for him.

Hinata opened the door and placed a bowl on the table next to his bed. "Are you feeling better now?" she asked

No. He was still not feeling any better. He felt weak, useless and a plain utter idiot-not that he would ever tell her that of course.

"I'm fine" he stated to her

"Would it hurt you to be cooperative for once?" she said as she sat down at the edge of the bed, took the bowl and passed it to him. "Eat this it will make you feel better"

He glanced at the bowl in confusion. "Soup is going to make me feel better? You must be joking"

"Its not a regular kind of soup its ny own creation. According to everyone I've ever given it to it works miracles"

He couldn't help but stare again at the soup. What if she had poisoned it?

"Are you sure this is...what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah...edible?"

"You are impossible to deal with!" she said as she stood up "I give up! Die if you want to I don't care" and she stormed out, slamming the door on her way out.

Sasuke sighed as he grabbed the spoon and took a big gulp of soup.

Girls were so complicated to understand...hey this soup isn't half that bad...wait what?

He had been too engrossed in his thoughts to notice that he had been eating the soup.

The bowl was half empty by now and he was actually sad to see it that way.

"Maybe if I apologize to her I can get some more" he uttered out loud and then he shook his head.

He, an Uchiha apologizing to one of his enemies was complete and plainly ridiculous.

The bowl was getting emptier and he was feeling more hungry. Oh fine stop decieving me, I'll go get you some food he said to his stomach as he placed the bowl in the table.

Carefully he tried to stand up but his muscles felt stiff and the pain was almost unberable.

He gasped ad nearly fell from the pain but the held on to the walls and slowly walked towards the door. "Now all that's left is the hall, the stairs and to go to the kitchen" he said to himself.

Getting to the stairs was not as a tedious job for him as going down them. Every step he took going down felt like he was about to pass out and roll down the stairs like a flat carpet. Luckily he didn't and managed to get to the kitchen only to get yelled at by Hinata.

"You really are an idiot! You shouldn't be out of bed"

_Well at least she does care about me_ the thoughts were racing in his head and he shook them away. "I only came looking for more food. I got hungry" he said as he showed her the bowl that was now empty.

Hinata sighed as she made him sit down in the kitchen table "Fine I'll make you something to eat and you can go back to your room" she said as she took the bowl from him "Better yet I'll bring you up myself I don't want you die on the way there"

Her voice seemed to get farther and farther away, the table started spinning and the last thing he heard was the bowl shattering and her yells of "SASUKE!"


	6. Chapter 6

Rimashaolan: I do not own the characters, I simply own the plot.

**[-]**

**All It Takes Is One Glance**

by: _Rimashaolan_

**[-]**

To say that Hinata was fed up was putting it lightly.

She was beyond pissed that everyone was treating her as if she was some porcelain doll, which she clearly wasn't.

Even Sasuke had been acting weird towards her and that was strange in itself.

She wanted to train, they'd send her off to the easy places.

She wanted to eat, they would give her the best food they had.

She wanted peace and quiet, they'd leave her alone in her room without bothering to check up on her.

A month had passed like that and she was getting tired of the princess treatment. She was not a weakling and she 'was able to take care of herself so why wouldn't they just let her be?

"Is this some kind of test?" Hinata asked as she barged into Sasuke's room one night without even bothering to knock.

Sasuke whom was in his bed reading a book on chakra control simply marked the page and glanced her way. "You're supposed to knock before you enter someone else's room" he calmy stated.

"Whatever," she replied as she sat on his bed. "so tell me; Are you guys doing a secret test on me or something? Wait a minute you wouldn't answer so truthfully would you? So I'm an idiot for asking," and she shrugged. "I just had to know that's all."

Sasuke laughed. The cold Uchiha heir actually laughed. He placed down the book and stared at her even more.

"Why would we be testing you? Orochimaru himself said he was interested in you didn't he? You passed with flying colors the first time," then he paused. "unless...you 'want another test?"

Hinata almost shuddered. "No thank you," and now she was the one gazing intently at him. "so why this treatment then?"

"What treatment?"

"You're all treating me like I'm some kind of porcelain doll"

He scoffed at that. "You're joking right?"

"No I'm being serious. When I want to train, I get told not to stray off the grounds. When I want to eat you all give me the best food. And even _you_ have been acting differently towards me"

"Did it pass through your brain that perhaps we just wanted you to feel comfortable here? That I have been acting _differently_ as you say because I owe you from that day I passed out and you took care of me? It's called being grateful"

"Oh," and she blinked a few times. "I hadn't thought about it like that."

Sasuke grabbed his book and opened it. "If you've got no more questions I would very much like to finish reading my book. Good night" and he shoo'ed her away.

Hinata sighed and stood up. "Good night Uchiha"

"You could just call me Sasuke you know"

"I don't call strangers by their first name and I won't most certainly call you by your first name either"

"Are you implying we're strangers?"

Hinata shrugged. "Take it as you will" and she walked out, leaving a astounded Sasuke behind her.

**_{-}_**

"So we're strangers now?" Sasuke asked the next morning as he entered the kitchen to see Hinata eating breakfast by herself.

Hinata took a bite from her pancakes not even glancing up to look at him and kept eating in silence.

Sasuke sighed and went to the refrigerator took out an apple and sat next to her.

"Orochimaru told me to give you this," she said passing him a scroll. "something about your next mission."

Sasuke took the scroll, wondering what his mission could be this time and he realized that if he had been eating the apple already he would have most likely choked.

"He can't be serious," he uttered as he scanned the scroll quickly. "did you read this?" he asked the Hyuga heir.

"No. I don't read things that do not belong to me" she answered.

"And yet you barge into rooms that aren't yours without permission." he retorted back. "But that's beside the point. Here take a look at this." and he passed her the scroll.

Hinata took it and read it confusedly.

_Sasuke,_

**Out of all the idiots in my crew you're the most reliable which says a lot coming from me but that cannot be helped for now.**

**As you already know, we have the Hyuga heiress in our lair.**

**After a lot of evaluation and researching it has come to my understanding that she is quite powerful and could be a vital integration to our crew.**

**Of course, I cannot do that out of the blue and for that I need to do more of a background check on her.**

**She could be a spy and toying with all of us which is why I need you to get information out of her.**

**You were from the same village after all so it can't be that hard.**

_Orochimaru_

Ps: I have to step out for the week so you're in charge until then. When I return, you are expected to report to me your findings right away.

As she placed the scroll down, Hinata groaned. "Oh great. I've been found out"

Sasuke scoffed. "That snake is easier to fool than a turtle. You'll be fine"

"No I'm not. You're going to tell him everything!"

Sasuke shrugged and bit into the apple. "You really are an idiot aren't you?"

"Hey!"

"Think about it, If I go and tell Orochimaru; _Guess what she's a spy and I've been covering for her this entire time _not only do you go down but I do as well"

Hinata thought about it for a few minutes. "I suppose you are correct. What are we going to do then?"

"It's simple. We wait out the week and when he comes back we tell him the story we've been saying this past month but this time we'll have proof"

"Proof?"

"Do I have to spell out everything for you?" and he sighed. "Okay look for this to work I'll need Konoha's headband, the scroll you supposedly stole from the Hokage and you're going to have to be a hell of a good actress"

"No way. I am not handing you the scroll!"

"Orochimaru won't get his hands on it you'll just need it to show him"

Hinata sighed. "Fine," she uttered out. "I'll give you the damn scroll."

"Perfect"

**_{-}_**

In between eating, sleeping, training and Sasuke giving out missions and keeping an eye in rest of the crew the week had passed faster than Sasuke and Hinata anticipated.

The end of the week came and Orochimaru was now back and had called Sasuke to his office right away.

"You called mi'lord?" Sasuke asked as he entered bowing down.

_'This better work_. he thought _because if it doesn't, we're all screwed_

Orochimaru ushered Sasuke to sit down. "I assume you know why I called you here today?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes sir,"_ I'll be lying if I said I didn't._ "to discuss what has been going on this past week with everyone else and the Hyuga girl"

"You are correct Sasuke," Orochimaru said smirking. "I assume you did as you were asked?"

"Of course sir. When have I ever let you down?"

"That is what I like to hear. Now tell me because I am quite curious and cannot wait any longer; What did you find out?"

Time for the moment of truth. "I hope I did not disappoint you when I told the Hyuga girl what you asked me to do. In order to find out I thought it was best to tell her why I was asking her those questions. She actually complied very well and told me a lot of important information that I think you will find very valuable"

"Such as?"

"The Hyuga got kicked out of Konoha"

"I think that much was certain from the beginning Sasuke," Orochimaru was growing impatient. "are you turning weak on me?"

"No sir I am not," and Sasuke sighed. "we knew she's no longer part of Konoha but not the reason 'why she was kicked out"

After a pause Orochimaru nodded. "You're right," he said. "we never did find out why the Hokage would kick out her apprentice."

"Hyuga wanted to master control over sand"

"Over sand?" and Orochimaru scoffed. "Why would the child want to learn that?"

"Sir, need I remind you that she already has control over the other elements?"

"No you do not. I just mean to say that I find it strange that's all. Sand is not an element"

"Well that's what happened. Apparently the Hokage was going to send Gaara, the Kazekage of the sand village a powerful scroll she had that makes learning the control over sand easy"

Orochimaru was getting bored. "And this includes the Hyuga why?"

Sasuke could only blink and think what an idiot this guy was.

I can't believe I used to look up to him.

"She was the one entrusted to take the scroll to the Kazekage but before she did she decided to take a look at it and made a copy for herself. The Hokage found out and got really upset that her star pupil would disgrace her like that"

Orochimaru gawked. "All because she wanted to learn? That's completely absurd!"

"I know. In the end her punishment was to be demoted from her apprenticeship but her father would not have it and disowned her. With nowhere to go, the Hyuga girl left Konoha"

"That is quite a tale." Orochimaru said then he glanced Sasuke's way. "What do you have in your hand Sasuke?"

Sasuke held up his hand and showed him a burned and cut in half headband. "This is what's left of the Hyuga's headband"

"Isn't that a Konoha headband? What did you do to it?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Not me. It was the Hyuga"

"Hinata did that!"

"Yeah. When I reminded her of Konoha she got so upset that she took out the headband and in the anger snapped it in half and used fire to burn it"

"Is that so?" Orochimaru asked and when Sasuke nodded, Orochimaru could only think of what to say next. "What do you think? As my most trusted agent I value your words and advice."

Sasuke smirked. "I thought you might ask me that"

"What's that look for?"

With the smirk evident Sasuke stood up. "It is not my place to give opinions sir. Why not ask the Hyuga yourself? She has something to show you after all" and he went to open the door letting Hinata in.

Hinata whom was wearing a light charcoal shirt, a white skirt with black boots came in and bowed down. "Hello mi'lord" she said, no fear showing in her voice.

This was not the time for her to act shy. She had to show she had confidence and pride. This was what she and Sasuke had been preparing for all week. It all came down to this.

Orochimaru nodded her way and waved his hand for her to stand up and sit down. "Hello Hinata. We were talking about you"

"I know sir. Uchiha filled me in a few days ago"

Sasuke winced. Why was hearing her calling him so formally hurt?

"He told me you have something to show me?"

"Yes sir," and she passed him a scroll. "I think it might be of interest to you."

Orochimaru took the scroll from her and opened it confusedly. "Is this...?"

"Yes. It's the copy I made for myself from the scroll the Hokage sent to the Kazekage"

"I'm quite impressed. And you were able to make a copy of it by yourself you say? You are quite a talented girl"

"Thank you but I need no praise. It was quite easy and I know you may want to keep it but I just have to say one thing and that is that I still have not learned the contents of the scroll"

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes I was just thinking about it and you are correct I would like nothing more than to keep it," Hinata kept staring at him and almost gulped. If he kept the scroll, the whole plan would backfire. "but I cannot. I am not that much a bad guy and I can tell you need it more than I do. Not to mention you can easily decipher it better than me too. How about we make a deal?"

"A deal, sir?"

"Yes," Orochimaru motioned between him, Sasuke and her. "call it a pact of sorts between the three of us if you will."

"Okay now you've lost me" Sasuke intervened. What was Orochimaru planning?

"Oh Sasuke its fairly simple really. I'll let Hinata keep the scroll and train to master sand if she joins our crew. Even you have to admit with her by our side, missions will be so much easier. Plus, she'll have somewhere to live, a steady income and won't have to worry about a single thing except give her best," and he shrugged. "who knows? If she does well in due time she might even earn the same title as you Sasuke."

"You're kidding aren't you?" Sasuke said mouth agape.

"Why would I kid about something so serious? Even I'm not that cruel"

"No offense but you're basically blackmailing her into joining"

Orochimaru shrugged again. "Call it what you will Sasuke. It benefits all of us. So Hinata, what do you say?"

"Is it possible to get a little time to think about it?"

"Of course. I did not except you to give me an answer so quickly. You need time and I'll give it to you. You have three days"

"Thank you sir"

"Any more questions before we end this meeting?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes sir I have some"

"Very well Sasuke what is it?"

"Its not questions really, more like suggestions"

"Sounds intriguing. Go ahead"

"When me and Hinata were talking a few days ago, before all this started she mentioned that she was feeling like a porcelain doll and if she is to join our group I think its best we address these issues before she becomes resentful"

"Is this true Hinata? Why do you feel like a porcelain doll?"

"To be completely honest I just felt like you were all giving me a test of some sort. I am limited as to where I can train and I even get the best food. Just because I am a girl it does not mean I can't handle myself"

Orochimaru laughed. "Oh child you crack me up," and he smiled her way. "I did not do those things to make you feel bad its the opposite. I wanted you to feel comfortable and not leave before I found out what I had to about you but I see that I offended you," and ge sighed. "very well as to where you can train I shall not restrict you all I ask is you stay out of my wing and office. As long as you do not stray far and Sasuke knows where you are you can go anywhere you like. As for the food just tell the cook what it is you want before each meal."

A smile was seen in Hinata's face and she stood up and bowed down. "Thank you very much"

"Stand up child and be on your way," and he threw the scroll her way. "here catch. I believe this is yours."

Sasuke glanced Orochimaru's way. "Are we dismissed mi'lord?"

"Yes you can go now," Sasuke stood up and opened the door. "oh and Sasuke?"

"Yes sir?"

"Keep an eye in her for me will you?"

Sasuke bowed down. "As you wish"

Hinata and Sasuke walked out and when they were far from the office Hinata sighed in relief.

"That was plain torture"

Sasuke retorted back a "At least we made it out alive"

"Good point Uchiha"

"Again with the Uchiha? Just call me Sasuke"

Hinata stuck out her tongue and ran through the corridors. "You have to _earn_ that right and so far you haven't"

Sasuke could only stand in the halls amazed at the teen. She could act so childish at times but it wouldn't be any other way with her.

She wanted him to earn the right for her to call him by his given name? Then fine, he would make sure to earn it.


End file.
